The mode of operation of this invention is based on the electrophysiology of the human nervous system and is herein referred to as the "RHUMART" system. The words "RHUMART", "RESC," "SCIENTIFIC-PHILOSOPHY," "AUTO-HEALTH," AUTO-SANTE, ULTIMA-SANTE, ULTIMA-100T, OPTIMA-SANTE or "SELF-HEALTH" are Trade Marks used respectively for the new method of the present invention and the RHUMART or RESC conditioner, the AUTO-HEALTH, AUTO-SANTE, ULTIMA-SANTE, OPTIMA-SANTE or SELF-HEALTH SYSTEM are also Trade Marks.
The RHUMART technique subjects living cells to "smooth" physiological exercises. In fact, the cells receive specific impulses, which recall the human nerve impulses. And, since the human neural impulses govern most of the body functions, this method, induces important physiological effects on biological cells found in the human body and animals.
The present invention induces three specific physiological effects: (1) Stimulation of blood circulation; (2) Relaxation of the nervous system, producing anti-inflammatory and pain killing effects; and (3) Stimulation of normal cellular repair and regeneration.I
The system of this invention is not intended to be a medical device or instrument under any legal system in the world and is not presently thought in any medical department of any university. More over, this system is not designed or intended for hospitals or clinics of any kind. It is rather a SELF-HEALTH SYSTEM which can be classified as a Basic Electrophysiological Conditioning System. Governments are starting to encourage people to accept responsibility for their own health, thereby helping to reduce the spiralling health costs that governments have had to assume themselves in the past.
This technique acts on the stress related to most diseases or health problems. It is mainly because it induces the three basic physiological effects mentioned above, that it is very useful to help people resolve or improve many of their own diseases or health problems without acting specifically on any of these, but acting on the stress related to most health problems.
For example, by controlling the pain and improving sleep duration and quality, this method can help by reinforcing the body's natural defense and healing mechanisms.
This invention is basically a Self-Health-System (AHS) or a basic Physiological Conditioning System which gives far greater and more reliable results in the hands of the end users themselves. Indeed, the conditioning parameters must be chosen and adapted by each individual user for best results.
The bioelectric impulses emitted by this method are very similar to those emitted by the nervous system.
"The impulses help people to heal themselves by producing the same three physiological effects produced by walking and other physical exercise," "Blood circulation is improved and there is a relaxing effect which leads to a reduction in pain and inflammation. The improved blood circulation also stimulates cell repair and regeneration."
When you haven't exercised in a long time, you become stiff and you may suffer from such ailments as arthritis or rheumatism. You may become overweight and in pain, and it is then difficult to exercise. It's a vicious circle, because physical exercise is essential to physical and `"mental`" fitness.
The three effects produced by this method play a similar role; they REINFORCE THE BODY'S self-defense system, which is thus better able to protect the organism from all kinds of health problems.
Since pain is diminished, people are once again able to exercise; they are more relaxed and so they sleep better at night. They feel so much better that they regain confidence in their own bodies and minds.
Briefly, this invention is very useful to help people improve their own physical as well as mental health and Quality of Life when properly used as described herein.